


Like a Texas Longhorn

by gestaltered



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Animal Play, F/M, Fem!Tavros, Homestuck Kink Meme, Lactation, One Shot, Pet Play, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gestaltered/pseuds/gestaltered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave discovers something new about Tavros, she's embarrassed at first but it turns out he loves it. (Pure kink meme smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Texas Longhorn

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt on the kink meme. I am a bit unsure with how it turned out since lactation is not a big kink of mine, but I love davros and pet play so I could hardly resist giving it a go.

Tavros sat there in the middle of the room, naked save for a leather collar fastened around her neck; a small flat bell attached to the middle hung down from it and rested over the part in her breasts. It had been Dave’s idea. He’s smiled when he first proffered it too her, reassuring her that he’d just wanted to try ‘something a little different’. Everything was a little different with him, but everything he did made her feel so warm and wanted she could never say no. Even his eyes over her naked body when she had crawled over on her hands and knees towards him made her feel hot everywhere.  
He had reached out to touch her, hands keeping to her neck as he made sure the collar fit but didn’t cut into her skin. She nodded her head wordlessly and bellowed happily, like he’d asked her too, to answer him when he asked if that felt right. This elicited an approving hum from Dave and he patted her hair warmly. Tavros closed her eyes pleased, she liked it when Dave approved, he would coo at her gently and run his hands softly over her.  
It was hard to understand what the human wanted sometimes, the things he said could be so confusing. But when she was able to make him feel good it sent warm ripples of satisfaction through her; If Dave was pleased he’d keep coming back to do this. And though it was odd at first after a while she couldn’t imagine stopping now. His hands felt so good, and his words made her nook wet and breath hitch. He never judged her for her body either. She had no idea what attracted the human so much to her chest. To the other trolls it was source of ridicule, but since he had come to the meteor he’d not been able to take his eyes of them. And soon he was not able to take his hands of them.  
The first time she let him touch them he asked her to kneel in front of him and wrap them around his stiff human bulge. At the time she thought it was an odd request, and she was terrified of what he would say when he saw how much of a freak she really was, but then he kissed her and breathed into her neck.  
“Come on tavbaby, ever since I laid eyes on those two land-to air missiles you’ve been smuggling I’ve wondered what they’d look like wrapped around my cock. I promise it doesn’t bite. Unless you’d like me too, then I’d sink my teeth into that soft flesh of yours all night till you need two buckets.”  
He was scandalous and persistent, and his fingers teased her slit through her pants, driving her crazy. So she lifted up her shirt and took her breasts in her hands, wrapping it around him. He gripped either side of her breasts, pressing them tightly together around his thick erection.  
“Fuck you they are as soft as they look” he hissed as he bucked his hips up into the tight channel her tits made. That was when it started happening again, liquid beaded at the tip of her nipples. The small drop growing and growing threatening to trail down and open up the floodgates she knew were on the way.  
“Oh god tav, are you? Are you lactating?” Dave had called out when he noticed and blood rushed to Tavros’ face. She was so embarrassed she would have pulled away right then and there had Dave not been holding onto her breasts so firmly. It wasn’t normal, and she could no longer hide it. He squeezed them, she squeezed her eyes shut, and more liquid streamed out of her erect nipples. Her liquid coated his hands and dribbling onto the base of his cock. But instead of pushing her away in disgust like he thought he would his hips just started moving faster, rubbing his stiff cock with her breasts with increased urgency. It was slick with the additional lubrication.  
She could hear him groan and call out her name as he came, so much more quickly than he ever had when she used her hands. His strange white genetic material had gotten all over the top of her chest and undersides of her breasts were slick with her own milk. Dave panted, catching his breath and ran his thumb along Tavros’ nipple. She opened his eyes to watch him take the digit to his mouth and suck her liquids off of it. She blinked.  
“Shit Tavros, either I fucked you so hard I made your breasts burst, or I need to learn more about troll anatomy.” He smiled, his slick cool smile that made Tavros’ stomach tie in nervous knots. “Either way we are going to have to do way more of this.”  
So they did. She came back to Dave again and again and each time he had new ideas, new things to try. Apparently humans could get very creative. And that was how she ended up kneeling before him now, breasts exposed, nipples hard and already leaking liquid. Dave was still completely dressed, he always was for this part, but there was the telltale lump beginning to form in his pants she could see as he bent down to face her.  
“Now Tav, you have to know why I got you in here all sudden like right? I saw what happened in the computer lab. Your headlights were flashing so much I had to catch myself from pulling over, thought there’d be a traffic accident, or did you just want to provide everyone with much needed calcium for their diet? Make sure everyone had their well-balanced breakfast?” Tavros could feel her face turning bright copper. “Care to explain?” She looked down on the floor, the copper blush traveling from her cheeks to her chest. It was true, she’d been in the computer lab and gotten distracted, day-dreaming, when her nipples began to leak through her bra and shirt. Two obvious damp marks on the taut cloth she had hoped no one had seen them before she had a chance to cover them up; She was wrong.  
“You speak now.” He said. When she had her collar on Dave normally liked her to bellow or grunt in reply. She had spent so much time communing with animals it felt almost natural, and it made her heart go pity-patter when Dave could understand what she wanted so well with just a few noises.  
“Umm w-well” Tavros looked up at him shyly, her soulful eyes batted there eyelashes at him. He stood up to his full height and just pursed his lips and tapped his foot. He wouldn’t let her get off that easy, though seeing her like this, eyes upturned and begging with her huge rack n display, made his cock stir.  
“You know how I’ve laid claim to those two milk cannons you’ve got there and Dave McDonald is a jealous farmer. If someone’s making a move on my best milker I want to know who, or if something’s got you all hot and bothered I want in on it.”  
Tavros squirmed slightly as she thought of how best to explain it. “It’s just you’ve been so busy lately, with Rose and then those songs you were working on I just, I missed um you and I maybe started thinking about the last time we had time to just, be together and…” He voice trailed off and she squirmed again thighs rubbing together; her nook already growing slippery.  
Dave chuckled. “Oh you missed me so much you started having sexy fantasies in the middle of the day?” Tavros nodded wordlessly, hanging her head embarrassed. “Now I just feel bad for neglecting my favorite dairy cow” Dave smirked and knelt down in front of her.  
“You know you could have said something right?” His hand came up to her breast and his fingers ran over her nipple, flicking the sensitive tip. Tavros moaned and more milk began to stream out of her tits. “Just taken me aside and said ‘Oh hey Dave? Remember how you fucked me so hard I forgot my name for two days? Lets do that again.’ Or ‘Dave my breasts are all sore and distended you’ve been neglecting you milk maid duties and I need you to pick up the slack so I’m reduced to a moaning writhing mess under your practiced hands’ or hell even ‘Oh Dave you’re looking mighty thirsty’.”  
As he spoke another hand came to her other breast and started kneading the expanse of flesh around her nipple. His fingers sunk into her soft malleable skin, ample and aching for his touch. She closed her eyes as she could feel drops of liquid trail down her nipples and hit the tops of her thighs. “You need to get better at your words there Bessie” he chastised as his finger grasped her nipple between his forefinger and thumb and pinched.  
“Not right now though, right now you just let Farmer Dave take good care of you.” She moaned low and lewd, her nook was nearly as wet as Dave’s fingers now. And Dave’s fingers were only getting wetter and wetter, thumb and finger pressing together pushing out milk till her nipple burned. She gasped at the light pain and Dave let go suddenly. She whined in protest and butted her head against his shoulder.  
Dave chuckled, “So you liked that huh? You eager there girl, need to be milked before your teats burst?” his voice low and throaty in that way that let Tavros know just how turned on he was. She didn’t even have to look towards his crotch to guess that his pants strained against his fully erect cock. She nodded and let out another small whining noise, he ran his hand over her mohawk reassuringly. She nuzzled her head into his palm.  
“You really are eager aren’t you today girl? Shit these babies are starting to look like real life udders about to blow.” His hands returned to his breasts, rolling the pointed tips of her nipples with the rough pads of his fingers. “They even feel bigger” He pinched and squeezed then ran his finger over the liquid beading at the tip of her nipples, spreading it around. She was sore, her breasts throbbing and swollen with milk. Each time Dave pulled and played with them they seemed to produce more liquid, making her breasts swell and grow more sensitive for the next time. Tavros had thought it would be impossible for her chest to grow anymore, but it seemed time and Dave had other plans.  
Dave hefted one of her breasts up and leaned in to suck on its tip, pressing his lips to the darker grey skin of her nipple. His tongue flicked the tip teasingly and took her nipple between his teeth, sucking at her hard. Tavros’ eyes closed and her mouth parted as Dave’s fingers continued to squeeze her other breast, liquid flowing freely. She looked down at his mouth on her breast and she could see his eyes through his shades and red pupils flicked up to meet hers. She whimpered. His mouth released her breast with a wet pop and he lapped at the milk that continued to bead at her nipple.  
“You ready to make your look complete?” he asked with a smile and leaned up and Tavros nodded. Dave took out the small gold ring. Tavros leaned forward so Dave could slip the piercing through her septum more easily. Dave pulled at the gold ring tugging on Tavros’ septum and pulling her chin up to meet her lips in a kiss. Tavros could taste herself on Dave’s lips and she whimpered into his mouth. Dave broke the kiss and swatted her on her thigh, her flank. “You know I ought to teach you a lesson this time, teach you the importance of proper communication.” He smirked “I think we’ll have to keep all your favorite toys in their boxes this time, I’m afraid your nooks just going to have to wait. All the vibes are out to pasture.”  
Tavros whined in the back of her throat and Dave snorted. “Now now Bessie don’t get so upset” he rubbed her hair and ran his fingers over her horn gently. “I plan on milking you so good you forget all about anything else. This farmhand knows his stuff and girl” he paused to press the tips of his fingers into her nipples, pushing them till they sunk into the fleshy part of her breasts and she could feel the liquid try to squirt around the pads of his fingers trying to push itself out. She bellowed. “I know what you like.”  
It just took one gentle tug to the ring in her nose for Tavros to lean forward, getting on her hands and knees. Her breasts hung down below her, full and pendulous the swung slightly and milky brown liquid dripped to the floor below. Dave scratched behind her ear. “Good girl, good girl. This little ring works so well I’m thinking of getting more, maybe add a tag to your ear, and maybe give you a few new handles for your nipples.” He reached below her to pinch one in his hand. “Oh maybe getting a very special one down below? What do you think?” Dave’s fingers teased and tweaked at her and heat coiled low in Tavros’ chest. Her nook throbbed at the very idea and she mooed happily, Dave obviously approved because he scratched behind her ear again. He then turned and left her side for a few minutes but she wasn’t worried; She knew what was coming.  
He returned shortly with all the materials he needed and set them out beside him. She still had no idea where he kept them, though she had looked. Tavros’ exhaled sharply as she felt the familiar cool of the disinfectant wipe run over the ends of her breasts, making sure her breasts were ‘steril’. Just another part of Dave’s routine. Normally he’d run another one over her nook, slow and purposefully, in the guise of checking on his ‘little bessie’s’ health, but today her nook went achingly untouched.  
It took Tavros the longest to get used to the idea of using a bucket like this, it was far more depraved than anything she heard of and it was the one suggestion of his she balked the most at. But he had insisted that to be a ‘genuine Texan rancher’ he needed to use an ‘honest to goodness authentic bucket or all the other burly hirsute farmhands would laugh me out of the barn and he’d have to hand in his jean coveralls and flannel t-shirt’. She wasn’t sure what most of that meant but she’d given in anyway; Happily, Tavros discovered that she really enjoyed the bucket.  
Dave placed it beneath her and set to work, his movements practiced and deliberate. His hands clamped down around her gently swaying tits and he squeezed. His thumb and forefinger gripping the swell of her breast before he tightened his grip as he pulled, pulling and squeezing downward towards the very tips of her nipples. His hands pinching and stretching them out, with her nipples already sensitive and erect Tavros felt like she could see stars. Milk gushed out of her and hit the bottom of the bucket in strong and steady streams. The bell on her neck clanged faintly as her body swayed and her breasts rocked into it. Her nipples harder than she thought possible, they extended more with each squeeze of Dave’s hands; he continued to milk her while her bellows turned into loud moans. The very sound of her milk splashing into the bucket made Tavros’ nook twitch with want, arousal rushing through her and only making her nipples leak that much more. Dave’s hands were practically soaked  
“Fuck Tavros” Dave choked out, halting his ministrations. She groaned sadly and whined, trying to nudge him with a horn to beg him to continue. “Shit, Bessie you must be in heat with all these absolute obscene noises you are making, going to have to beat off the bulls if you keep this up. They’ll come running just to get a chance to mount this hot prime cut piece of ass. Though I may just have to reward you for being such a sweet and well behaved girl.” Dave stood up and Tavros could see the prominent bulge in his pants, and even through heavy lidded eyes she could make out his own patch of damp cloth on his crotch; Dave’s precum already soaking through his clothing. If he was already this turned on it was no wonder he stopped so quickly. Just looking at him through his pants made Tavros shudder.  
“You wait right here, I have a whole new surprise for you. A present for my best gal.” He lead Tavros over to and end table, she followed him on her hands and knees, where he wrapped a cord around her collar and tied her to the table. “Now you wait right here like a good girl, no wondering off and getting in trouble.” He smirked, trying to laugh off his statements but by his demeanor she could tell whatever it was he was excited for it. She nodded her head and nuzzled his leg.  
With a pat to her head soon she was alone in his room while he went off in search of the mystery present. Her breasts still tender and leaking, still craving his firm grip. Her nook empty and throbbing with neglect. She shifted her legs and felt the slickness of her thighs rub together. She lifted one hand off of the ground and slid it to her nook’s entrance. Surely she’d have enough time while he was gone that she wouldn’t get caught, her fingers slid past her nook’s lips and she rocked into her hand.  
“Tsk tsk tsk, what did I say?” Dave strode across the room, small machine under one arm, and stood in front of her. At the sound of his voice she jerked her hand away from her groin and lowered her head embarrassed. “And here I was going to try to reward you.” Tavros whined, mooing sadly she butted her head into his legs and nuzzled his thigh. Her head pressing forward and rubbing close to the erection in his jeans. “Alright alright, I will take that as you very humble apology. It’s my own fault for not taking every opportunity to ride you like the cowboy I was meant to be, or well have you ride me. Metaphors aren’t always perfect.”  
Tavros butted her head into him impatiently and he laughed patting her head again and scratching at the base of her horn. He set the machine down and Tavros got to finally look it over. Her eyes widened at the strange cylinders and tubes that seemed to be connected to a glass container and a pump of some kind. “You have no idea how hard it was to alchemate something like this, and that’s without any weird troll genius help” he patted Tavros’ side and ran his palm along her ribs. “I hope my girl can appreciate her big beautiful breasts finally getting the attention that they deserve. Tits like this deserve special treatment, only the best for something as delicious as your milk bags.”  
Dave cooed more and prattled off nonsensical compliments about Tavros’ breasts and her ‘delicious milk of aphrodisiac ambrosial proportions’ as he knelt down and set up the machine. He pinched Tavros’ nipples to help slip them into the cylinders and they sealed tightly over her pointed tips. They felt cool against her sensitive heated flesh and the suction was almost uncomfortable tight, almost. Then Dave flipped a switch and Tavros’ world went white. She cried out at first forgetting herself, then the moan turned into a low breathy bellow as she could feel the suction pull at her nipples, pumping her for milk.  
Her milky brown liquid was quickly filling up the glass container attached. Tavros mouth gaped open and she panted, drool trickled out the side of her mouth but she hardly cared. She could feel familiar heat buildup inside her and she knew she’d need a bucket soon. She didn’t bother to call out. She just rode out her climax as her nook gushed genetic material, cumming from being milked. She could hardly concentrate on anything with the sensation of her breasts being pumped drowning out everything else. That is until Dave pulled on the ring in her nose, tugging her face up to look at him. She’d almost forgotten he was there, almost.  
He held onto her nose ring with one hand and palmed himself through his pants with his other. “Now it seems I may be neglecting to feed my prize cow. And I can’t have that, a good dairy cow has to be properly fed.” Tavros nodded her head mouth still parted and eyes hungrily looking over Dave. “Now if I’m right she’s looking awful thirsty and may deserve a treat. I wonder what she thinks?” Tavros bayed and nudged her nose towards Dave’s crotch insistently, bumping into his hand.  
“I guess that’s a yes.” He smirked and unzipped his fly. Tavros watched expectantly as Dave reached into his pants and exposed his stiff cock. It was already so hard the tip was flush red the color of his blood, precum dripping from his hole. She licked her lips. Dave smiled. With one hand he steadied his cock and with the other he pulled on her ring, bringing her closer to him. Tavros opened her mouth wide, sucking in the tip of his dick. She suckled at the glands and flicked her tongue over the head, licking away the drops of his cum. She could feel the tangy bitter liquid smear all over her taste buds and she hummed happily.  
Dave’s breath hitched and he grabbed Tavros’ horns pulling her closer, sinking his cock deep into her mouth. She widened her mouth and greedily accepted it, nipples still burning with pleasure as the machine hummed on, still milking her. She pressed the flat of her tongue to the underside of Dave’s shaft and he moaned. Her lips gripped the base of his cock tightly and soon she was running her tongue all over Dave’s cock. “Dammit girl, you were thirsty, Bessie you must have been famished to get a piece of Farmer Dave in you again weren’t you. Shit you shouldn’t be so good at this.” Gripping Tavros’ horns he began to thrust into her mouth, grunting and biting back small hisses of pleasure.  
Dave’s hips jerked as he fucked her face, and her breasts swayed with suction cups still firmly attached they continued to pull at her tender breasts. The bell around her neck ringing loudly with each thrust of his hips, Tavros moaned into his cock. It twitched in her mouth and she could feel he was close. His pace quickened and with a grunt his cum started spilling into Tavros’ mouth. Tavros sputtered at first then relaxed her through, letting the white hot spurts of cum fill her mouth like she was Dave’s bucket. He’d stop thrusting into her but she moved her mouth back and forth over his cock. Lathing at it and milking him as eagerly with her mouth as he had milked her.  
After a while he placed and gentle hand on the side of her face to stop her. “Shh shh, that’ll do Tav that’ll do” He smiled coyly like he made some kind of joke. She took her mouth from his cock, now softened, trails of saliva dripping from her mouth. He smiled again warmly, rubbing her mouth clean with his thumb. “You did good tav”. She beamed and he knelt down to turn off the machine, container full of Tavros’s milk. He removed the suction cups from her breasts, her nipples flushed a faint orange and wonderfully tender. He caressed them in gentle soothing motions. “You did real good girl”.  
__________________________________________

Later that day Tavros sat at the kitchen table, drinking a glass of much deserved cool water. Dave was getting something from the fridge, his own glass in his hands, when Equius walked in.  
“Sup?” Dave quirked an eyebrow when Equius stopped and stared at what he had in his hand. “Can I help you?”  
“I believe, if I am not mistaken, that you seem to be drinking the milk from some noble hoofbeast “ Dave sipped his glass nonchalantly and Equius continued. The uptight troll clearly fighting debating how to approach the human. “I demand that you tell me at once where you got it.”  
Tavros squeaked in the corner. Equius ignored the noise and kept staring at Dave who took another sip of the drink. “Listen dude chill. I alchemized some, found some long-forgotten codes for human moo-beast deliciousness and thought I’d whip myself a batch of the frothy lactose mixture. “He took another sip. “Chocolate milk man, It’s the nectar of the dietised rap-kings of yore. You can have some if you want, there is more in the fridge. “  
“Hmm yes, I may take you up on that generous offer. Since my lusus died it had been a long time since I was able to have a drink of proper hoof-beast milk, though I suppose your subpar human moo-beast milk will have to do though I doubt it lacks the STRONG qualities of lusus milk.”  
“Trust me dude this brew is plenty strong.”  
Tavros choked, Dave smirked.


End file.
